


Believe It

by suitandtaeee



Series: sing to my mind [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Canon compliant because Eren is a little shit, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fights, Jean Kirstein is a Good Friend, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Trust Issues, but also canon divergent because Eren is not this emotionally intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitandtaeee/pseuds/suitandtaeee
Summary: You told me you would kill me if I fuck upYou told me I’m a lucky motherfucker(Believe It by PARTYNEXTDOOR & Rihanna)tl;dr: You and Eren go to a party. You get jealous. A fight ensues. And what better way to make peace than to fuck it out?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: sing to my mind [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Believe It

_ It’s fine, she’s probably just a friend. _

That’s what you keep telling yourself as you stand in the corner of Connie’s living room, red cup of whatever cheap liquor in hand, music and voices blaring in your ears, and staring right at your boyfriend and some random girl who just came up to him and keeps laughing a little too loudly at his comments.

_ Eren is funny, she’s just laughing, it makes sense. _

You and Eren have been together for a couple of months only, and although that’s not long enough to know everything about each other, it’s been wonderful so far. He treats you well and makes you laugh. He’s kind, hardworking, and good with people. Except sometimes he’s a little too good, and he ends up being a magnet for others. More specifically, for other girls. A lot of the times you don’t know the people that come up to him at parties or whenever you two are out, but you don’t want to butt into his business uncalled for and look like a control freak. 

This is one of those times.

_ I wonder where he knows her from, they seem close. _

You’re so focused on the way that girl is so adamant on keeping eye contact with Eren that you almost don’t register your friend Jean who has been standing next to you this whole time trying to tell you something.

“Hey!” he claps in front of your face “Earth to Y/N! Are you listening to me?”

You snap out of your thoughts “Huh? Oh sorry, you were saying?”

Jean follows your gaze to spot the scene you were so fixated on, lingering on it for a few seconds before turning his attention back to you.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah” you assure him halfheartedly, your gaze averting his ever so slightly.

“You sure?” you can tell he’s seeing right through your bullshit but probably doesn’t want to annoy you.

Out of the corner of your eye you watch as Eren and the girl continue their seemingly  _ riveting _ conversation. He’s smiling really big and he looks gorgeous but a small part of you is stung by it.

You finish the rest of your drink in one swig.

“I’m fine. Can we go get another drink? Mine’s empty”

Jean chuckles at your sudden eagerness “Sure thing”

You both make your way to the kitchen, pushing through sweaty bodies and pouring yourselves more punch from the plastic bowls on the counter. Jean smiles brightly at you and holds his cup out in front of you.

“Cheers!”

And,  _ god knows what is in that _ , because the second you take one more sip of it it goes straight to your head. It tastes tangy and sweet but it kicks your stomach more than it probably should. It’s clear now that you’re tipsy, and just as the thought occurs to you, you hear the all too familiar change of bass into another party anthem. Now you wanna dance. 

“C’mon, I love this song” you tell Jean as you grab his wrist and lead him back to the living room, joining the people dancing and screaming the lyrics to 2010’s classics.

The music seems to swallow you and Jean entirely, light on your feet and swaying from side to side. As you move to the beat your eyes wander around the dimly lit room, looking for your boyfriend’s face, and your heart instantly starts thumping in your ears when you spot him. 

He’s still with the same girl from before. Except this time they’re standing a lot closer to each other and her hand keeps grabbing at his bicep while she giggles. 

A sudden burst of anger courses through your veins, and you try your best to blame it on the alcohol, but really you just don’t like the way this girl is practically undressing your boyfriend with her gaze. You don’t want to dance anymore. You don’t even want to be in this room anymore. You want to leave.

As if by telepathic abilities, Jean pulls you closer to him and leans in to speak in your ear.

“Do you wanna go outside and get some air? You look a bit dizzy”

You give him a thumbs up and he smiles back sympathetically. As he escorts you outside, you wonder if Eren has noticed that you’re leaving. 

_ He probably hasn’t _

The cold air of the night hits your face refreshingly and you sit down on the front steps with Jean next to you. You lift your chin up and close your eyes, exhaling deeply and calming down. Once again, his telepathic abilities just work their wonders.

“I don’t know her either, but she’s probably just a friend, you know”

“I know” you say without moving your face or opening your eyes for a second, slowly regaining your composure.

“Do you want me to go get him?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll ju-”

“Hey, there you are babe! I was looking for you”

You turn around to find your boyfriend standing by the door. You also take notice of the girl patiently waiting a few feet behind him. Your blood slowly starts heating up again.

“Oh, hello Jean” he politely nods “am I interrupting you guys?”

“No, no, it’s alright, I was gonna go-”

“I want to leave, Eren” you interrupt Jean’s train of thought.

Eren looks at you concerned “Is everything okay?”

You get up from the steps and dust off your clothes, not even turning to look at him when you speak “I’ve called a taxi, I wanna go home, but feel free to stay if you want” your tone comes out just a little too passive aggressive for your liking, but there’s nothing you can do about it now.

“No, I’m coming with you, I just” he looks behind him quickly “let me go say bye to some people”

Jean’s expression flinches slightly at Eren’s comment.

“Sure” 

Before you can start walking away, Jean gets up and gives you a big hug, whispering some reassuring words. You give him a soft smile and make your way to the car, patiently waiting for your boyfriend.

You spot him saying one last goodbye to who has been the bane of your existence this entire night.

_ Has he told her about me? _

You shuffle onto the backseat of the car and let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding in. Eren comes in shortly after and you signal for the driver to start moving.

The car ride home is dead silent between you two save for the street noise coming through your rolled down window.

–––––––––––

You kick off your shoes as soon as you step into your apartment. Eren locks the door behind him and takes his jacket off. You slump down on the couch and sigh, and the tension in the room at this point is so loud and obvious it might as well light the room on fire. 

It’s Eren who breaks through it.

"You’ve had a horrible scowl on your face since we left Connie’s house and I’ve barely seen you all night, can you please tell me what's up?" he asks softly

Most of the time you don’t let your petty bone get control of your emotions.

This is  _ not _ one of those times.

"Why don’t you try and guess with that big brain of yours, Yaeger?" You say, turning your head to look at him still standing in front of the couch.

“What?”

“Come on, have a guess”

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Yeah. Dead serious" Your expression could not match your words any better if you tried.

"Jesus fuck, you’re being insufferable"

And that’s the last drop of restraint you had in you, gone.

"Well if I’m so insufferable go fuck that whore you kept talking to at the party earlier then!" You yell, abruptly jumping up from your seat.

Eren’s expression changes into one of disbelief in a matter of seconds.

"Hold on, is  _ that _ what this is about?"

"Are you gonna try to deny it? You barely spoke to me the entire night!"

Eren raises his hands in frustration "I wasn't fucking doing anything, Y/N! She’s an old friend of mine and I was just catching up with her!"

You laugh at him mockingly "Well call me crazy but the way she kept feeling up your arms and giving you bedroom eyes seemed like a lot more than just talking to me!"

The volume keeps escalating and your blood keeps boiling and Eren looks both bewildered and _ livid _ .

"And what part of that is my fault?!"

"So you're not denying it! What is it then, am I just suddenly not enough for you?” you’re entirely invading his personal space at this point, staring right at him and jamming a finger onto his chest “You're one lucky motherfucker to have me you know, I know my worth!"

He gets even closer to you, towering over you "So just ‘cause I talk to another girl at a party suddenly I don't value you? You’re making it sound like I banged her on the table in front of you!"

Angry tears are dangerously threatening to spill from your eyes "Eren, I swear to fuck, if I ever catch you cheating on me I’ll kill-"

You don’t have a chance to finish your threat as you gasp when your back is thrown against the nearest wall, and before you can register it Eren kisses you. Hard. Aggressively. Purposefully. 

He pulls away to breathe, staring at you "Shut the fuck up"

You’re not sure what it was you were trying to say, all you know is you’re angry, your brain is doing a 180, and you’re incredibly turned on.

"Make me" you spit

Within a millisecond Eren’s lips are on yours again, there’s a lot of teeth and not a lot of coherence, and it’s desperate at best. Your hands roam his upper body searching for the hem of his t-shirt, and he reaches for the back of his collar with one hand, pulling it off him in one motion. He grabs the back of your thigh and hitches your leg up to wrap around his waist, his mouth quickly getting busy on your neck.

He nips at the skin between your jaw and your collarbone, and roughly grinds his growing hard on against your crotch. You let out a throaty groan in response, pulling harshly at his long hair more out of pent up frustration than lust, and gasp when one of his hands makes its way inside your pants to press against your clothed cunt.

Eren’s fingers start rubbing your clit through your underwear, his mouth still occupied with peppering blue and purple marks all over your neck with no regard for pace or patience. It feels blissful, but as you desperately try to hold your moans in, Eren catches on and pushes two fingers straight inside of you, making you fail your mission and exclaim his name laced with a broken sob of pleasure.

Eren lowly chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

You shut your eyes and throw your head back against the wall, the thump echoing through the empty living room. He hoists you up further on the cold surface, then presses the pads of his fingers flat against your walls and pulses them rhythmically, and it feels so good your vision starts clouding.

Before you can get any closer to climaxing, you’re being moved off the wall and across the room towards the dining table. Eren throws you on top, your chest pressed against the wooden surface and your legs dangling off the edge, and you can feel his breath tickling your ear.

“Let me show you why you should never doubt me again”

You all but  _ whine _ at his words, and he’s pulling your bottoms down along with your underwear in one motion before quickly doing the same with his. He grabs one of your ass cheeks in his hands and kneads it roughly before delivering one harsh slap that will sure leave a reddened print afterwards. You jolt forwards at the sting, swallowing your own moans when you feel Eren rubbing the head of his shaft on your bare clit before pushing inside you in one swift motion.

“ _ Haah _ -fuck!” 

“Fuck, you’re so _ tight _ ” Eren squeezes his eyes shut

Despite his best attempts to hold himself back, he starts building a steady pace straight away. With his hands gripping your hips and pushing them back onto him with every thrust, he’s able to fuck into you relentlessly, and if there’s one thing you’ve realised in the few months you’ve known Eren, is that he can and _ will _ make you  _ break _ .

You’re no longer trying to hold back your noises, moans ringing loud and clear in the air, mixing with the lewd noises coming from your pussy.

“You fucking like that huh?” Eren groans

“Yes,  _ god _ , yes- fuck me!”

His hand reaches in front of you and grabs your neck, pulling you off the table slightly and pressing down on each side. The sudden improper blood flow into your brain makes you lightheaded in the best way possible, a rush of adrenaline going straight to your throbbing cunt and pulsing around Eren’s cock.

His thrusts don’t falter for a second, going faster and making you grasp onto the table for dear life. You feel your belly tightening fast and lighting on fire. Eren is now loudly groaning, also not making any attempts to hold back on his volume.

“Eren, fuck– gonna cum”

" _ Shit _ – come on doll, say it louder, who's making you feel this good" He pulls you up flush against his chest, this new angle hitting your now swollen g spot repeatedly.

“You! Eren, hnng– s’close, fuck!”

You shut your eyes close as you arrive at the brink of bliss, but Eren flips you around hastily without once stopping his thrusts and grabs your chin forcing you to make eye contact.

“Look at–  _ fuck _ – look at me” he grunts "dont fuckin’ say I’ll cheat on you ever again, understood?"

His words and defensive tone instantly send you over the edge, screaming his name between profanities as your pussy clamps down on his cock, milking him for all he’s worth. Your eyes roll back into your skull and your back arches away from the table, thighs trembling in aftershock. Eren hisses at the sight, at the brink of his own orgasm.

“Hahh– fuck, where do you want me?”

“Tits, cum on my tits” you breathe, barely coherent due to the overstimulation.

“ _ Holy shit _ ”

Eren pulls out, jaw going slack and frantically jerking himself off in front of you, his eyebrows are furrowed together and his pupils are blown wide and  _ fucking hell thats a sight to be remembered _ . He orgasms loudly, groaning your name as he shoots cum all over your chest.

Both panting messes trying to regain your breath and composure, Eren flops down on top of you for a few seconds, seemingly not caring about getting sticky for a second. He brushes a few strands of hair away from your face, and you slowly start to make sense of your surroundings again.

He pushes himself off you and walks over to the kitchen cabinets, grabbing some tissue and softly wiping you down with it, not saying a word. You look at him through heavy eyes, already feeling yourself falling into slumber out of sheer exhaustion.

You feel yourself being picked up bridal style off the table as Eren walks both of you into your bedroom, gently laying you down on the bed and pulling the covers over the both of you. He holds you close against his chest and you can feel his heartbeat on your back.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve introduced you to her, but I mean what I said. I only have eyes for you. please don't ever say I'd cheat on you again” he whispers

“It’s okay” you turn around to face him “I overreacted too, I’m sorry”

He places a soft kiss on your forehead "It’s okay baby, it's fine. I'm here, always. Now let's get some rest"

You hum in agreement and close your eyes, laying in silence for a few moments.

His honesty felt like a warm embrace. You feel like saying something.

"I love y-"

"I love you" Eren interrupts

You both shoot your eyes open and stare at each other in surprise, a huge smile suddenly appearing on your boyfriend’s expression.

He grabs your face and kisses you softly, sweetly, and so differently from the first kiss you two shared tonight.

You drift off into sleep in his arms, knowing that you love him, and that he loves you just as much, and that no random girl could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! Comments and kudos always make my day so feel free to leave any :)


End file.
